


Hide and Seek

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Confident Cullen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Tricks and Treats, dominant cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Red Jenny's Brew.<br/>An alternate story of aphrodisiac hijinks, inspired by comments on my previous work :D</p><p>Since becoming one of the most powerful women in Thedas, Siona Lavellan had begun to receive many gifts from suitors seeking her power and influence.  Daily gifts of sweets and finery arrived and after indulging too many times she tries to find a willing victim for her next gift of sweets.</p><p>Little did she know they had an extra special ingredient mixed in.  </p><p>When Cullen accepts the Inquisitors generous gift, it stoked the fire that he could be something more to her.  Little did he expect his wish may be granted earlier than expected.</p><p>*Decided to split this into 3 chapters.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide

**Hide**

Siona Lavellan wrinkled her nose staring at the hundredth gift of delicate cakes and sugared fruits.  In Orlais it was meant to be a decadent expensive gift of rare ingredients, yet she had been given so many she was tired of the glistening sweet treats and longed for more heartier foods of home.  
  
Skipping between her comrades she tried to fence her newest batch of sugary treats, a proposal from an interested noble, but her comrades had similarly grown tired of her unwanted gifts and refused with varying degrees of politeness. Even the ever stoic Sister Nightingale had turned a soft tinge of green when proffered a strawberry treat.

Sighing, she had only one option remaining, Commander Cullen. Siona had avoided presenting him with gifts so not to create any false rumours of their friendship. In Truth she cared for the Commander, but he was respected leader of her men and she would not want his reputation marred by a “Knife-ear” or whatever the shemlen called her behind her back.

Yet desperate times called for desperate measures, and daily she prayed she never saw another fondant fancy in her lifetime.

 ~*~

Cullen rifled through the latest stack of reports from the front line and his fellow advisers. The slow nagging of a withdrawal headache threatening to break through and render him useless. Massaging his temples he tried to focus on the untidy scrawl of the Inquisitor, despite their best efforts in developing her written skills her reports lacked order or formality. It was more like a diary written by a young woman. Disjointed thoughts and vague information recorded haphazardly. Leliana had given up trying to change the Dalish rogue but Cullen savoured watching her squirm under his tutelage.

A soft knock on his door brought a smile to his face as the Inquisitor filled the doorway. As an elf she was smaller than he, or most human women, her heart shaped face was framed by cheek length hair as the Hazel Vallaslin dedicated to Mythal stood bold against her pale skin. Her plump lips were kissable and certainly attracted his attention and fantasies.

“Good Afternoon Commander.” She greeted, her small hands wrapped around a pale box. “I have a personal request, if you are not too busy.” She eyed the ever present pile of paper.

“For you Inquisitor, I always have time.” He smiled, her presence a catharsis for his headache.

“You see I keep receiving gifts of sweets and I must say the first few were nice, however, now not so much…” she began fiddling with the bow between her fingers. “I’ve given many to the others, but even they have grown weary of them. I had not asked you before as I did not want to inconvenience you but I must admit. I am desperate. Please for the love of Andraste take the sweets. I beg you!” she pleaded presenting the box to him, her head bowed hoping to supplicate him.

“An interesting offer, but I am afraid sweets are not my favourite.”

“They are strawberries coated in chocolate.” She tried to sell them. He could see the desperation.

Cullen sighed, he did love strawberries, but perhaps he could use the situation to advantage.

“Well if they are strawberry, then that is another matter.” He rose striding around his desk to face Siona, forcing her to look up and him and feel ever more the predator. She was smiling thinking she was free of her burdens, but it faltered as he regarded her with desire. “But, for a price.” He added.

Unconsciously she licked her lips. “A price?”

“Yes, a mutual understanding, transaction or reciprocal service. A trade.”

“I am aware of what you are asking, but I wonder Commander, what would you ask of me?” she challenged chin raised defiantly.

Grasping the white box she flinched when his gloved hand caressed hers ever so gently as her cheeks flushed.

“How about dinner, here in your chambers we can lock the doors from prying eyes.”  
“But, Commander, people will talk.”

“Certainly they will, for once I have ensured you have eaten well I will take great pleasure…” he growled seductively “teaching you the art of report writing.” Siona snorted at his tease, but her cheeks were still flushed glad he had some effect he took the box and undid the ribbon.

“I graciously accept commander. Please enjoy the treats, and I look forward to being educated till it pleases you.” She smirked her seductive tone mimicking his own as she strode from the room, her hips tilting seductively.

Maker’s breath she was beautiful, and one day he may even get past his own fears and admit it. Sweet juices filled his mouth from the preserved fruit as he watched her hips sway alluringly away.

 

~*~

Cullen hurried to the war room. Rylen’s report had taken far too long and he had felt feverish for the majority of the morning. He had removed his armour preferring an open collared cotton shirt with a waistcoat. Minimal but still meeting the standard Leliana and Josephine required. Running his fingers through his hair his pulse raced even though he had barely broken a sweat in his exertions. Entering the room he placed his documents and apologised pouring himself some chilled wine. Siona had exchanged her usual tunic and trousers for a looser dress to her knees, the red fabric was smooth and hugged her figure without being overly scandalous. It painted her as the lowly elf in the imperial court, an image she could take advantage of lulling nobles to dote on the cute thing and spill their secrets.

“Good Afternoon Commander.” Chirped Siona.

“Inquisitor, I apologise for the delay.”

“No need, but ah,”   she brushed some sugar from his lip bringing the crystals to her mouth, the contact sending a jolt through his skin. “I hope they were tasty.”

“Delicious and sweet.” He purred, the heat from her touch beginning to spread through his body, his heart racing from his touch. _Get it under control Rutherford._

“Let us begin.” Summoned Leliana.

Cullen’s gaze lingered on the Inquisitor, the thoughts of her small hands caressing his lips replayed in his mind as fantasy took over. Would her caresses be soft, teasing against his skin or demanding seeking to pleasure him, her fingers dancing around his cock pumping him deliciously as he urged her to take her in his mouth, soft tongue…

“Commander? Did you hear me?” queried Ambassador Josephine pulling him from his fantasy. His plate armour suddenly feeling too hot.

“I … Uh… no I am afraid not.”

“Headaches again?” queried the Inquisitor. Her eyes wide with concern, and care. Did he dare hope for love?

“Yes…just a small one, but my temperature is high perhaps I am ill?”

“You should get to a healer then before you get worse.” She pleaded her hand at his arm, the contact sending shivers of electricity through his body his cock fully ready to take her. God he wanted to be inside her, hear her beg.

“Perhaps I will. But first sadly Thedas calls.” He shuffled through his reports, when a cold hand pressed against his forehead, delicate fingers tracing his scalp. He couldn’t stifle a soft rubble at how good her fingers on his skin as he pressed into her palm.

“You’re burning.” She whispered. “Cullen, that is not good.”

“I will be fine, I cannot let this stop me from my duty.” Grasping both cheeks she tipped his gaze to meet her own. Pushing again into her touch his skin felt alive, it was right, if only he could have more.

“No Cullen, I will not have you suffer for the sake of a meeting. I need you healthy and strong.” Grabbing his wrist she dragged him towards the door. “Josi, Leli I’m sure you can handle this.” As she pushed the door open she linked his hand. “Come on you!” she ordered as he could only follow.

God her hips were a distraction as they trailed down the corridor towards Josephine’s office as she grumbled at his stubbornness and stupidity. She was kind, her thumb caressing his in the softest of gestures, his mind drifted to other kindnesses she might impart as his erection drove him to distraction.

“Snap out of it!” she squeaked halting suddenly his larger frame crashing into her as she stopped abruptly.   He grabbed her with gloved hands to prevent her falling crushing her against his chest. The world came to a stop as he held her close. Her hands pressed against his chest, her hair brushed against his nose, her legs brushing scandalously near his throbbing cock. Groaning he buried his nose in her hair, her familiar scent of flowers and spices flooding his senses, as he crushed the strands in his fist. With ease he caressed her back down to her tempting hips pulling her closer wanting to bind them together.

“Cullen?” she whimpered under his touch, her body trembling in his arms. “Are you…?” Siona reached for his cheek but was stopped as he grasped her wrists pushing her against the door roughly as she gasped for breath. “What are you…”

Not giving her time to finish her sentence his primal instinct took over, the visions of desire overwhelming his senses as he took her lips in a rough kiss, her slender frame trapped between unforgiving wood of the door and his rigid body. Tongue teasing for entrance, she opened allowing him deeper a small moan escaping her lips as her fingers linked in his. Sweeping her legs apart with a kick he ground his hip into hers dragging his erection over her sweet spot as she rocked her body into his. His erection throbbing against her supple flesh as a hand cupped her breast squeezing and massaging the full globe.

 _Mine, all mine. Fingers to touch, mouth to suck, body to mark. Mine, mine, mine!_ Abruptly he broke, chest heaving as he tried to calm down from the best kiss of his life. Siona sagged to the floor breathless as she stroked her puffed lips her hair dishevelled as he practically consumed her. Cullen punched the door as he fought the urge to claim her, to force her pretty little mouth open and fuck it till she was hoarse. Yet nothing worked, if anything it grew more intense.

“Run.” He breathed heavily, his eyes filled with warning, Siona stared frozen. “Run to others. Can’t stop. Don’t want to hurt you.” His breathing grew ragged as he clenched his fist. “RUN!” he roared harshly as she scrabbled to the war room. “ hide…” he whispered, a sob as the light of his life fled.

 

 


	2. Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to expand this into three parts, as I felt like some angst was needed before the smut began. Three parts are not Hide, Seek and Found.
> 
> A big thank you to all those who left feedback or kudos it spurred me to keep going!

      Fleeing from Josphine’s office Cullen ran for his tower, the brisk air of the courtyard stinging his cheeks as he fought back another choked sob. Wood clattered against stone as he slammed the door to his chambers open, grabbing the waiting scout but the scruff of the neck throwing them out with an apology. Barring all the doors, he isolated himself from everyone for fear of causing others harm.

     Removing his armour with years of practiced grace, he tried to alleviate the heat that ran through his body throwing open the windows as wide as their rusted hinges would allow. Choking down a goblet of wine he collapsed against the coarse stone allowing his strangled cries to break free. Why had he done that? He’d assaulted the Inquisitor, the object of his unrequited love.  She was a temptation of peace from his personal hell.  A chance for love and a family.  He never dared allow himself the luxury of having these thoughts, but for her he was hopeful. Yet before it had a chance to blossom into something wonderful he crushed it.

    Running through potential causes in his mind, the options were not desirable. _Poison, blood magic or maker preserve me, possession._ He began to pace the room, trying to recall his dreams, his actions for changes in behaviour or times he could have been vulnerable. A soft rap of knuckles at the door accompanied a familiar lilting voice.

“Commander, please, let me in. We must talk.”

“I can’t Sister Nightingale. I’m afraid I don’t trust myself right now.”

“You can Cullen, have no fear. I have Solas with me, he will ensure our safety.”

“I…If you are sure.” He stammered knowing full well how formidible the spymaster was.

“I am, Inquisitor Lavellan was quite firm in this instruction.”

    Reluctantly he slid the bolt back from the main door, allowing the Sister and apostate into the room. While he had grown used to Leliana’s company and scruitiny, Solas still made him feel uncomfortable despite the elf having proven himself trustworthy to the cause. However Cullen still doubted the man’s true intentions, especially when he caught the elf staring at the Inquisitor. His Inquisitor.

“Leliana, I am concerned for signs of…”

“Hush, Cullen. Let Solas, investigate. I am sure it is not the dark things you are imagining, we would have noticed before this.”

Cullen sat in his chair allowing Solas to let his magic flow. The emerald light seeped over his body as warm tendrils penetrated his flesh seeking wounds or injury like a thousand fingers touching his body. He breathed a sigh of relief as some of the tension left his body.

“Well Commander, you are certainly not under the influence of blood magic, nor do I detect any traces of possession. I would suggest poison or something you ingested is the culprit. What have you eaten today?”

“I had some bread and remaining cheese when I broke my fast this morning. Some wine, and… oh Maker…” he groaned.

“Commander?”

“The Inquisitor, brought me a box of sugar strawberries, an unwanted gift from a suitor. It’s the only thing unusual I ate today. Here.” He proffered the remaining berries to the apostate who rolled one between his fingers tasting the juice.

“Gilt heart.” Spat the elf removing the offending taste. “Sweet hidden, by the sugar. We must have words with the inquisitor about checking foods and gifts. Even something subtle like this ”

“Normally they have been checked, I will have to have a word with my spies on their knowledge.”

“So…”

“You have been dosed, by a potent aphrodisiac, one that has an interesting side effect. It induces a state of constant arousal within a subject which grows more potent the longer it remains in the system. However to ensure procreation, the poison blocks the logical inhibitors and focuses desire, the effect being they lust after a single person. The first one they saw when dosed. As this was given in a romantic gift the donor obviously wished to bewitch the Inquisitor.”

Both advisers cursed under their breaths.

“Is there a way to get this out of my system quickly?” demanded Cullen, the warmth and desire already seeping back into his body.

“I’m afraid Commander the only way to reduce it, is to give in to its effects and complete its purpose. Ergo bed the person you desire and soon.”

“No.” replied the Commander, holding back his anguish. “No.”

“Then it will take weeks to burn out of your system, driving you to increasing levels of insanity until your mind breaks or worse. You take what you need in deluded madness.”

“I will not compromise her, not for this.”

“She would come to you willingly Cullen, you know she cares for you.” Added Leliana, her Orlesian lilt trying to tempt him. “It will take most of the keep her from coming to you. I know you…”

“Enough Leliana. Please, respect my choice. Yes I care for her, which is why I do not want her choice force, to be with me forced by some outside circumstance.”

“Fine, but I do not agree with it nor will she.”

“So be it.”

         The pair left with a heavy protests and insults on their tongues as Cullen bolted himself in the office once more, a physical barricade to protect her. To protect him. His cock was painfully hard as the aphrodisiac seeped through his blood, and the knowledge he could cure himself by sleeping with her did nothing to quell the fantasy in his mind. Withdrawing his cock he spread the glistening drop of pre cum over his shaft pumping his throbbing member as his mind drifted back to their passionate kiss.

 _Soft lips, parted, wanting, breast soft, a full handful._ He moaned aloud, not caring who heard his pleasure as he imagined her pinned between him and the wall, trousers ripped away with his cock ramming into her. Make she would be wet and ready for him, with no smalls so he could take her anywhere, any time. With a growl he pumped faster as pictures of her perfect ass bouncing as his cock speared inside her, filling her, claiming her as his as he drove against her sweet spot. She would scream and beg for her release and he would hold her over the precipice of her orgasm for as long as possible, til she was broken for any other man. Only his. With a strangled groan he came, hot spurts of his seed splattering his desk and the floor. Immediately he felt the guilt rise, as he cleaned his seed tossing the soiled cloth aside, yet almost straight away his cock was hard once again, the arousal worse.

“Maker help me.” He pleaded, beginning a prayer to meditate. A reflex from his Templar days to quell treacherous thoughts of lust.

 ~*~

     Hours passed since his assessment and while messengers came and went, delivering messages through the door he had managed to meditate away some of the demand. Above all he was the Commander and he had sworn he would never give anything less than his best.

“COMMANDER CULLEN!” a particularly enthusiastic messenger slammed against the door. “You are needed in the War Room, Sister Leliana needs you.” Cullen reluctantly opened the door. Solas had proved true that he felt no desire for others.

“She knows I am unable to leave my post.” He growled in the open doorway, the messenger shied away.

“She gave me this.” He thrust a note in the Commanders hand before running away full tilt. Unfurling the folded note he found Leliana’a carefully curled script.

_Commander, please come at once I have information on the aphrodisiacs source and am concerned for the Inquisitor. She is locked away, do not fear. L._

     With a groan Cullen gathered his cloak and opted to leave his heavy armour behind. With quick strides he ducked through the rotunda opting to avoid the majority of the Inquisition that were still awake. Sneaking past Varric he made it to the war room without bumping into the Inquisitor, a small blessing from the Maker. His cock hardened painfully as he passed the spot where he had kissed Siona all those hours ago. Forcing himself forward he paused seeing a small note pinned to the door.

_I forgot I had to polish my shoes for Halamshiral. Apologies. L._

“Void take you!” Cullen cursed under his breath storming back to his sanctuary, he would seek revenge at a later date. She was deliberately trying to bait him, cursed Nightingale! Cursing with only the fervor of a Kirkwall resident he slammed the bolts shut, how could she betray his trust so! His cock was begging to be touched again, almost painful despite his previous activities.

     Quelling exposed flames around the office he wearily climbed the ladder to his own quarters, rubbing his neck to ease the tension. Yet something was different. A soft giggle drifted over the edge of the platform, as he hoisted himself up his hands tangled with soft discarded fabric, far better quality than anything he owned, and most certainly out of place. Something was definitely wrong.

“Finally,” purred a melodious voice from the shadows. “I wondered if you would ever return.”

“Inquisitor…!” yelped Cullen.

“Siona, please.” She encouraged from the shadows, he could only make out the small box of strawberries he had discarded earlier.

“Siona, Maker, you should not be here.” Fire was already lancing through his body, his judgement beginning to cloud.

“No Cullen I am exactly where I should be, helping the man I love.” She admitted openly. “But he doesn’t want me.”

“Andraste’s tits woman. But I do want you, more than you know, but I will not tarnish my love with this poison.”

“Well that is one way to put it.” She giggled. “Well I see only one way forward then.” Stepping into the soft moonlight from the hole in his roof.

     Cullen thought his heart and mind had stopped functioning. Siona stepped from the darkness and bathed in the ivory light, the soft caressing illumination caressed her skin and bare curves both revealing and teasing to his already humming body. Siona, his Siona was naked before him and Maker was she beautiful. Full breasts crowned her curved frame, countless missions and training with her bow had turned her body into a finely tuned weapon, silver scars marring her skin. Signs of her victories as well as lessons learned. She was magnificent. Dark waves licked her shoulders, her restrained hair now free tousled and tempting. She moved closer with deliberate movements before delicately reclining on the bed, her eyes fixed with his, her intentions clear.

“I love you Cullen, I will not watch you suffer for my sake.” She trailed a finger down her bosom. “I want you my love, desperately. I want you and only you.” She held her hands out invitingly. “Take me.”

“No.” he choked out, his desire threatening to overwhelm him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You can’t Cullen, I won’t let you do something you’d regret. Perhaps I can help with an incentive.” She took a strawberry placing the sugared gem to her lips.

“No Siona!” he called lunging for her as she popped the sweet fruit between her lips. “Why?” he pleaded “Why couldn’t you listen to me?”

“Because I love you.” She repeated. “Oh.” She gasped. “It’s working,” she ground her thighs together as he looked deeply in her eyes. “Now I am bonded with you.”

“Such a fool!” he cursed, but his anger was only part felt. She loved him.

“Cullen” she begged reclining back on his bed. “Take me. I am yours.” She pleaded her hands caressing and cupping her breasts. “It’s warm” she moaned, bucking under the sensation.

“Cullen.”

“Siona?”

“I love you.” She spread her thighs and he could smell her arousal.

“I love you too.” He groaned as emotion triumphed and he claimed her lips.


	3. Found

      When they broke apart Cullen felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest, he felt alive again, warmth spreading through his body, and bringing dormant senses to life. Siona was similarly affected, her lips puffy and open, soft breaths escaping. Her legs intertwined his, bodies wrapped around each other, he couldn’t tell where her warmth ended and his began. For the first time he felt whole. With reverent kisses he teased her neck, making her squirm when he kissed the nape of her neck, her fingers teasing through his hair relishing the feel on her skin. With a gentle tug she pulled him closer taking his lips roughly again.

     Hands trailed over skin, tracing her curves making her giggle as she mirrored his actions. His self-control was already strained, every contact with her fingertips send pleasure straight to his cock. Wanting to savour their time together he tries to force down the beast inside and focus on her. Cupping a breast he takes time worshipping her, gentle kisses, followed by teasing bites, her nipples tight peaks as he tasted them. Sensuous hands grew needier as she raked her nails down his back a little more insistent, her moans louder. Bracing his weight on one side he sat back to admire his handiwork, her chest thoroughly marked by love bites. There was no doubt she was his.

“Cullen,” she moaned through gasped breaths as his hand travelled further, cupping her already soaked sex. “Please.” She begged grinding her hips towards his touch as she peppered his neck with kisses. “Please love.”

“Gladly.” He took her mouth in a searing kiss as he dipped a finger into her already slick folds. Nails dug deeper as she rocked into him. Her body arching as his thumb lazily traced her clit, as two fingers teased her entrance stroking rhythmically, never going deeper despite her protests. Cullen resumed his investigation of her breasts with brief teasing kisses, wanting her desperate for him.

“Cullen!” she growled. “Please, touch me more vhenan.”

     He smiled knowing he had the same effect on her as she did on him, her eyes lingering on his, drinking him in. Mouth parted and wanting, he wondered what she would look like with his cock pushing her lips apart, his cock twitched as a small drop of pre cum dripped from his cock onto her thigh, she giggled at the slick heat. It was his turn to growl as a smaller hand gripped the base of his cock slowly starting to pump his length, he hissed as her thumb traced his glistening liquid bringing her thumb to her lips.

“Maker’s breath Siona!” he gasped, as she purred, like his seed was the most delicious ambrosia.

“Delicious.” She licked her lips seductively, Cullen could feel his self-control beginning to break. “I think I want some more.” Gently she pushed him on his back as she stroked her hands along his body, taking her time to explore his scars and his muscles with a deft tongue. He groaned praying to the Maker as her tongue traced his hip. With a chaste kiss she resumed pumping his cock. The oversensitive organ jolting in her grip as more nectar rose. He swore he almost went blind as she licked his seed away for the first time, her tongue was relentless licking and suckling his head as he fisted her hair. “Maker, that feels good.” He groaned as her tongue moved eagerly in response taking his cock in deeper. “Siona, Maker preserve me.” He sang her praises as her head bobbed up and down sucking him deeply, gently he rocked his hips pushing her a little deeper. She withdrew licking her lips.

“Tell me Cullen, what do you want?”

“You all of you!”

“Wrong Commander, what do you want right now? Do you want to fuck my pretty little mouth? To grip my hair and thrust hard while I’m on my knees.” She grinned as he blushed. How could she talk about it so easily.

“Maker, yes, your mouth is heavenly.”

“Then Commander, my mouth is yours.” She pushed off the bed settling herself on her knees, palms cupping the joints relaxed. She waited lips parted for her love. Cullen slid smoothly to his feet, looking down on the eager elf. Positioning himself lower she lapped the tip of his cock savouring the nectar. He stroked her cheek affectionately as she shared with adoration.

“Open.” He commanded and her lips dutifully parted allowing his silky head into her hot mouth, her tongue teasing his cock tracing the underside with a circular motion. Fingers scraped against her scalp as he cupped her head, she purred like a cat being petted. Gently he guided her head on his cock, slowing pushing deeper, watching carefully to not go too far. With a groan he withdrew pushing with a little more force and speed increasing each time as his orgasm grew. With a roar he withdrew from her hungry mouth throwing her on the bed. Self-control had shattered, he needed her now.

     Siona mewled spreading her legs to make room for him, he hips slick with her arousal, tracing a finger through her wet heat, he thrust a finger inside as she called his name grinding her hips against his hand trying to take more. She was more than ready to accommodate him and inserted a second finger to ensure she would be comfortable.

“Fuck me Cullen, please! I want you inside me, more than your fingers!” she begged. “Fuck…please Cullen, fill me.”

“As my lady commands.” He giggled kissing her wildly before bringing his two fingers to his mouth tasting her sweet juices. With a groan he lined his cock with her quivering entrance as he kissed her, coaxing her tongue letting her taste her own arousal. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She affirmed, as he plunged his cock deep into her channel as she choked back a scream, he was big and she was still so tight. He could feel her muscles sucking him deeper, keeping him within its slick grasp. It was tight but he was in heaven as he slowly withdrew to the tip, he hands protesting pulling at his hip to have him inside again. With a teasing kiss he snapped his hips forward again as she fisted his sheets her lip bitten to stifle a scream. “Scream Siona, let the keep know you are mine.” He thumbed her lip freeing the soft flesh for a tender kiss. “Maker, I wish I could be gentle but you feel so good, I won’t last I need to take you, hard.”

“Yes, whatever you need yes. It will never be wrong Cullen, claim me. We can be sweet next time.”

“Next time?”

“Yes, I am yours Cullen as you are mine. Of course I intend to do more things with my lover. I have chosen you, and I want this to be more than just a physical thing. I want you, more than anything else.”

    Cullen’s heart soared at her confession, seizing her with a rough kiss as he began to fuck her in earnest. Hips snapping roughly he gripped her hips pulling her close, his cock reaching deep as she clawed at his back lifting her hips to meet his. With heated breaths she chanted his name like a prayer. With a shove he rolled them to his back as she rode him continuing his brisk pace. Her breast bouncing seductively as she panted his name to the ceiling as if praying to the sky. With each roll of her hips he felt his cock hit her deepest places as she growled, primal instinct ruling. Hands splayed on his chest she ground against him deeply his cock nudging her sweet spot, her eyelids fluttering.

“My goddess,” he growled pinching her nipples making her squirm and gasp as he massaged her breasts. “Siona!” he growled her name, pushing her off his cock. The aphrodisiac causing him to almost end too soon, he wanted to savour her. “All fours,” he growled as she readily complied lowering her weight on braced forearms, ass in the air.

“All yours Commander.” She teased as he lined with her entrance. He smiled knowingly before he thrust home, her teasing thoughts abandoned with a scream. His cock reached deep with every thrust, the force rocking her breasts as she tried to maintain her balance, he snaked a hand around and began thumbing her clit.

“Who do you belong to?” He growled.

“You Cullen, only you.” She replied breathlessly. “I’m going to cum!” she replied in a shrill shriek. “I can’t hold on.”

“Come with me love,” he ordered his cock already growing with his impending orgasm. Rubbing her clit harder he traced a brutal rhythm as her walls shook around him and she came apart screaming his name. Cullen grunted forcing her orgasm to be drawn out as he thrust deep. With a howl he came, his seed spurting into her deepest parts coating her with life as he kissed her back, his knees weak from the strongest orgasm of his life. As he softened he withdrew drawing her into his arms and reclining in the bed.

“There’s a hole in your roof.” She stated matter of fact.

“Aye, but the stars are nice, and I can always hide under my furs for plenty of warmth. Not that I will need it this night with you by my side.” He laughed.

“Perhaps, in time, you will not need blankets at all.” She laughed, but he secretly hoped part of her joke would come true. “How are you feeling?” she added a hand lazily travelling over his chest.

“Better, content, like I could fight an ogre on my own.” He laughed, feeling more powerful than ever, she made him feel invincible.

“Good” she sighed stifling a yawn snuggling against his arms as her breathing began to slow. “I love you.”

“And I you.” He sighed before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

 

** Epilogue: **

    They had made love multiple times that night, and true to his promise the next time he took his time, taking her slow and sweet as they declared their feelings and wants. When dawn finally came Cullen felt like the heavy heat of the aphrodisiac had lifted, dissipated by the previous evenings activities. With a yawn and slow movements Siona gathered her discarded clothes, using her smalls to clean away enough of his seed to be decent. His heart swelled with pride knowing she was thoroughly his.

    Leliana’s spies proved their efficiency again, dragging the culprit before the Inquisitor for judgement. Community service, would be his punishment, working to help those in his care. A humiliation more than a deterrent, but this was Orlais and nobles found last season’s shoes an abhorrence.

    All was well once again in Skyhold, despite the breach in the sky and the endless demons spilling forth Cullen had found something he never thought he could have. Love. Not even Corypheus would be able to steal her from him, for as long as he drew breath, she was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
